


Like a Virgin

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and his female friend lose their virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

“It’s so fucking cold outside!” She exclaimed as she flung the door open.

Hide looked up from fiddling with his iPod and smirked.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to knock?”

She threw him a look and peeled off her rain-soaked coat.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to shut the fuck up?” She retorted.

“Fair enough.” He muttered, turning back to his iPod. “What are you doing outside on a day when it’s pouring rain, anyways?”

She took her hair down and shook it out, not bothered by the fact that water droplets were spraying him in the face. He dodged it and plugged his iPod into a speaker, the music filling the room.

“Bored.” She said simply.

He chuckled.

“So you come over here and drip all over the place?”

“You love it.”

He rolled his eyes and stretched out his arms, revealing a small strip of skin at his waist. She stared for a moment, hoping he wouldn’t realize, and cleared her throat.

“I need clothes.” She stated, gesturing toward her soaked attire.

He raised an eyebrow.

“And that’s my problem, because?”

“Do you really want me to get your bed soaking wet?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That could be taken two separate ways, in which case, the answer would be yes.” He said it jovially, but he hoped she wouldn’t detect the desperation in his voice.

“You’re so fucking immature. Just get me a tee shirt and some boxers or something.”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“I owe you nothing. Hop to it, or I’ll turn this into a water bed.”

He laughed and walked over to his dresser, digging in the drawers for something that would fit her.

“You’re so tiny. Half the shit I own would fall off of you.”

“Then find the other half, yeah?”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that right?” He groaned, tossing her a shirt that didn’t fit him anymore and a pair of plaid boxer shorts.

“Yeah, yeah. Turn away. Not that it matters if you see me or not, you parade around in your fucking boxers all the time.”

He snorted.

“As if I’d want to look at you, anyways.”

“In your wettest dreams, Hide. Only in your wettest dreams.”

He sat down on his bed facing the opposite direction of her. He had a clear view of her in a mirror hanging by his door. She slowly worked her wet shirt over her head, causing him to swallow thickly. He watched as she surveyed her bra, upset to see that she’d decided it was dry enough to leave on. He should have turned away – that’s what a gentleman would have done. But dammit, he’d been longing to see what was underneath her clothes since they first met a year ago. He was tired of jerking off to just the thought of it. At least seeing it in real life wouldn’t make him as pathetic as fabricating images, or so he told himself.

Within a few seconds, she was right by his side.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” She asked as she threw an arm around him.

He turned his attention to the iPod speaker and ducked out from underneath her arm, clearing his throat.

“Why do you always gotta rely on me to entertain you? Radiohead?”

She nodded, but her face fell when he pulled away from her.

“You feeling okay, Hide?”

“So…. No on the Radiohead, then?” He inquired, ignoring her question and her gaze.

 

She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Just play the damn music.”

She flopped back on his bed, the shirt riding up her stomach a little. This had to be torture. Just seeing her in his clothes turned him on. 21 and barely able to keep himself from getting hard at the sight of his best friend in his shapeless, ugly shirt destroyed with years of wear and improper use of bleach. If only Kaneki could see him now. He put on one of his favorite playlists and flopped down next to her. Instinctively, she curled up beside him, resting her arm across his chest and closing her eyes.

Without thinking, he began stroking her arm softly, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. She sighed contently, causing him to curse himself internally. She was somewhat fully clothed and he still couldn’t keep his thoughts out of the gutter. Shamefully, he filed the image away in his memory for later … use.

“Hell with it.” He thought, slowly sliding his hand to her stomach.

Her eyes popped open, but something was different about them. They were darker. She turned to lay facing toward him, placing her arm on his waist. She lingered there for a moment before guiding it underneath his shirt and stroking his back. He had to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head at the contact. Fuck, he was pathetic.

Without thinking, he leaned forward. He didn’t have to go any further, because she met him halfway, her lips crushing against his. Bliss. That’s what it had to be. He didn’t ask any questions. He threw himself into the kiss, desperate to get every moment he could before she pulled away and realized just who it was that she was kissing. But she didn’t. If anything, she was just as enthusiastic as he was. She slid her tongue in his mouth, and he couldn’t hold back a choked moan as he reciprocated. He grabbed her waist, rolling them over so she was underneath him.

 

He pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. She was so painfully beautiful. Her half-hooded eyes were darkened with want and her chest rose and fell quickly at the sudden rush of air. A panic spread through his body and clogged the veins of his calm, when he finally processed what just happened.

“I’m sor-“

“Shut up, Hide.”

She captured his lips in another kiss, deeper than the one before. She clutched at his shoulders, pulling him as close to her as possible. He grazed her bottom lip with his teeth, earning him a squeak as she arched into him. He broke the kiss only to trail his lips down her neck and suck on it lightly. Her hips rolled into his and he had to keep himself from swearing. He sucked harder, only stopping when she moaned quietly. His eyes had an almost feral glint to them.  
“Is this okay?” He asked in a strained voice, his hands at the bottom of the shirt he let her borrow.

She nodded, and that was the first time he’d ever seen her look so timid. She’d never done anything like this before, he knew from long nights of studying that dissipated into talking bullshit, life, and other problems. She knew he wasn’t all that experienced, either. They’d traded stories of poorly executed fellatio and drunken make-out sessions with random strangers at parties, but they’d never gone any further than that. He gently tugged the shirt upward, and she helped him pull it off. She bit her lip and covered her chest with her arms, avoiding his gaze. He pulled her arms away, pinning them at her sides.

“Stop it. Stop. You’re so fucking beautiful.” His said, his voice low and husky.

She swallowed at the husky timbre of his voice. He’d never talked like this before. She never knew he was this - she cringed at the thought - sexy. He attacked her neck with kisses, running his hands up and down her waist.

“Wait.” She said shyly.

Fuck. He’d pushed her too far.

“Shit, sorry, I – “

She rolled her eyes, smiling while she reached behind her to unhook her bra. She tossed it aside and laid back, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

“Proceed.” She said coyly, the corner of her mouth twitching.

“Fuck, you’re trying to kill me.”

“So it’s work- oh!”

She was cut off as his mouth trailed down to the valley of her breasts, wet and warm. His hands worked their way up her stomach and to her chest. He massaged her breasts slowly, taking her gasps and groans encouragement. This was so much better than going solo, and the noises she made were nothing compared to his fantasies. She shakily grabbed at the hem of his shirt, tugging it in an upward motion. He broke away from her only to divest himself of his shirt. She gazed at his wiry, lean torso. He was slender, but not skinny. He was beautiful. Hide had thrown his shirt into a pile somewhere in the corner, she noticed, but stopped focusing on his lack of clothing as he latched his mouth onto her right nipple, licking and sucking .

She whimpered beneath him, throwing her head and resting her hands in his bleached hair. She grabbed roughly at it, lacing her fingers through the starchy locks, the slight pain only arousing him more. He trailed kisses down her stomach and looked up at her with his expressive brown from underneath a thick frame eyelashes. She was a sight to behold. She was his goddess and his kisses and touches would never be enough devotion. He hooked his fingers into the hem of the boxers, pausing to silently ask permission. She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut.

He yanked the boxers down, the only layers between the two of them being her lace underwear and his own jeans.

“Wait – I want to try something.” She said shyly.

He gave her a dumb look, taken aback by the interruption. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her level once more, then rolled them over and straddled his waist. She did as he had done, worshipping his chest with her mouth, and Hide wondered if it was possible to die of bliss. She kissed all over, delighting in the chills she gave him. He shuddered beneath her. Without warning, she made quick work of unzipping his jeans and plunged her hand into them.

“F-fuck!” He shouted unintelligently, words crossing his mind but slipping through the cracks when her hand came into contact with his boxer-covered arousal.

“I’ve – I’ve never done this before. Is this… Is this okay?” She asked, unsure, as she stroked him through his underwear.

“E-every- everything is okay.” He answered shakily, thrusting up into her hand.”Just - Just keep going. If you want - you don’t have to - ah -”

She beamed, extracting her hand. He groaned at the loss of contact, but rescinded all complaints when he realized she was working on pulling off his jeans. He kicked them to the side when she’d gotten them down to his ankles. He would be embarrassed that he was harder than he’d ever been in his life, but when she reached for the hem of his boxers and tugged them down, he realized that he didn’t give a flying fuck.

A flush covered his body when he saw her looking at him. Her eyes were wide. He held his breath and waited for her to do something. Hell, he was afraid she’d jump away from him, put on all her clothes and leave. That’s why he was extremely surprised when she licked her fucking lips. He almost came right then and there. He was sure he’d died and gone to heaven. That was, until she wrapped her hand around him. She pumped up and down and her movements were jerky, but still ten times better than any time he’d ever done it alone. He let her continue for another minute or so, enthralled by the concentration on her face and the indescribable feeling of pleasure on his cock. One minute was all he could take.

“Lay down.” He commanded, his voice almost dark.She stopped her hand and climbed off of him, lying on her back. He wasted no time in pushing his hand between her legs, groaning when he felt the dampened fabric.

“Someone’s excited.” He marveled, rubbing mercilessly.

She had no time to be embarrassed; she was too overcome with pleasure. She pushed her hips into his hand, moaning quietly. He leant forward, nipping at her ear before whispering.

“I want to hear you scream my name.”

His head descended where his hand was. In one motion, he’d ripped off her underwear and plunged a finger in. He ducked his head between her thighs, grinning internally as she clutched at the bed sheets while he pushed his tongue into her. She was writhing beneath him, his name spilling from her lips continuously.

“H-Hide – Pl-please – Hide, fuck, more!”

She trembled beneath him, her climax overriding any other thought she had in her mind. He stared, wide eyed and in a complete trance as she unraveled for him. When she came down from her high, she looked him straight in the eyes and said,

“Hide - F-fuck me. Now.”

His eyes grew wide as his eyebrows shot up, disappearing in the shaggy mess of hair that fell across his forehead. He hadn’t been expecting that. He figured he would excuse himself to shamefully jerk off in the bathroom while she put on her clothes. This was more than he would have ever hoped for.

“Have you – Er – Have you ever – since we talked about -“

She shook her head before he could finish his question.

“I - I want you.”

A shiver shot up his spine at hearing those words, and he clumsily dove to his nightstand, flinging open a drawer and digging inside it until he located what he was looking for. She raised an eyebrow.

“Have – you?”

He gave her a sheepish look.

“No, just saving these for a … wait for it… rainy day.”

She glared at his awful excuse for a joke.

“I’ve changed my mind. You are not getting laid after that.” She huffed, but quickly added a “joking” when she saw the frightened look on his face.

A flood of relief filled him as he tore open the package and rolled the condom on. He climbed onto the bed hovered over her, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“You sure about this?”

She smirked and slid her hands to his hair, tugging at it slightly.

“Totally sure. Oh, and… Hide?”

“Yeah?”

She smiled, and Hide felt a flood of adoration wash through him at the sight of her hundred watt grin.

“I love you.”

Before he could answer, she kissed him again, pulling him close to her. She nudged her hips against his, and he threw all caution to the wind. He reached between them and guided himself to her entrance, taking a deep breath before sheathing himself inside her. A sharp gasp escaped her lips, and for a second, he hated himself for hurting her.

“You – o-okay?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“F-fine – just go slow, okay?”

He nodded, for any word he could think of was failing him. His body had other ideas. He moved slowly out of her, the sluggish pace nearly murdering him. After a few moments, her body relaxed into his and he heard her barely whisper,

“You – You can go faster, if you want.”

Not needing to be told twice, he picked up his speed, pulling all the way out before plunging back in. She was soon writhing beneath him, moaning his name.

“H-harder.” She groaned.

His bent his head to kiss her neck, setting a relentless pace as he hit a spot inside her and she came around him. His thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. He came when she whimpered his name softly and yanked on his hair, and she followed as he rode out his orgasm. There was a few moments of comfortable silence that neither had the heart to break until he turned to her and pulled her into his warm, comforting arms.

“I – I love you, too.” He said, planting a kiss on her temple.

“Mm. Good. Now are you going to scold me about knocking next time?” She asked, her voice somewhat hoarse.

He laughed and lazily reached for the volume knob on his iPod speaker. The music lowered in volume, a soft lull. Hide pulled the blankets over them and rested his eyes, with the thoughts,

“Thank fuck it wasn’t another dream.”


End file.
